Caliosteo Chaos
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: What happens when Sieg and Arcia meet a mysterious magician and end up in the Caliosteo Fossil Park? Chaos Legion crosses worlds with Fossil Fighters: Champions in Caliosteo Chaos! My first crossover and the first FFC/Chaos Legion crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try to make a new story! It's a crossover of two games that I really like: Fossil Fighters: Champions and Chaos Legion! This is "Caliosteo Chaos!" It's also my first crossover, so it probably won't be too good. It will involve a few of my OC's, but it probably will not involve a lot of other people's OC's and will not have any major details from my other stories that will make it where you have to read Adventures After the Cup or any of my other stories. I most likely will have some details from them, but they will be explained during the story as they come up. Things from the continuation stories other than the characters and certain abilities will most likely not be included. Also, most characters' ability sets will be changed. This story assumes that the games take place in different dimensions. Also, all Legions used will be at max levels for all stats. Vivosaurs used by the major characters will also be at max rank. Sieg will also be able to summon and disband his sword when he needs to as well as switch his crests during battle, though this will take a bit of time, leaving him vulnerable for a few seconds. Arcia will have a similar ability with her guns, though in the game, she had no powers except the mysterious fire and energy bullets.**

**Main characters used: Dina, Rupert, Todd, Pauleen, Selena**, Banette**, Jonathan*, Argis*, Joanna*, Sieg, and Arcia. I may include characters such as Kira*, Jennifer*, Saige**, and possibly Delacroix later on, but I don't know yet. (Characters with a * are my OC's and characters with a ** are other people's OC's)**

**Pairings: SiegxArcia, DinaxRupert, ToddxPauleen, JonathanxJoanna (their backstory will not be the same, so Joanna is not Jonathan's female clone here.)**

**I think that's everything, so I can finally say this: On with the story!**

Chapter 1

*Sieg's POV*

My name is Sieg Wahrheit. I am a knight of the dark glyphs, a warrior with the power to summon creatures known as Chaos Legion. The legions are warrior-like creatures summoned at the cost of wandering souls. There are seven of them, though I can only use one at a time and have two available at once. I have a wife named Arcia Rinslet. Well, that was her name until we got married. Now she's Arcia Wahrheit. She's a Maiden of the Silver and she carries two mysterious silver handguns that seem to have magical properties, since they never run out of bullets and they can switch to fire bullets and energy bullets when Arcia wants them to. She seems to be able to summon and disband them like I do with my sword, as well. She's a pretty good fighter, both with and without the guns. We're a really good couple and we are almost unstoppable together. But strange things happen a lot where we live. We found that out the hard way.

Arcia and I were walking through Dyfan one day when we noticed a young girl, who was probably around 17 or 18, fighting a giant monster. She had long brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes. The girl had some strange features, though. For starters, her legs were a silvery color, as was her right arm and her forehead. She seemed unnaturally strong and she had an outfit similar to mine, only the marks were blue. She also had seven black circles on her left arm with familiar symbols in them.  
"She's not a normal human, is she?" Arcia asked.

"I seriously doubt it." I replied. "And I'm almost certain that she's a legionator, though if I'm right, she seems to have all seven crests available at any time. It's like she absorbed them somehow."

"Is that even possible?" Arcia asked.

"I'd say no if I wasn't looking at someone who managed to do it." I replied.

The girl glanced over at us and her blue eyes started glowing. A katana appeared in her hand, but it was made of blue flames. She jumped up and spun around, slashing the air and releasing a wave of flames in all directions. The monster was incinerated by the fire, and the flames on the buildings turned into floating fireballs that flew towards the girl and seemed to absorb into her. The girl then turned to us.

"Sorry you had to see that." the girl said.

"Don't worry." I said. "We've fought plenty of those things before. It's nothing new to us."

"I am aware of this, Sieg." The girl said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You stopped Delacroix and defeated Azrail." The girl said. "A lot of people know about you because of this. Arcia has also become quite well known due to her efforts to help and her being married to the city's savior."

"I have a few questions to ask you, if that's okay." I said.

"Alright." The girl replied. "What would you like to know?"

"First of all, how did you become a legionator that can wield all seven crests at once?" I asked.

"I was given a set of crests and I absorbed them somehow." The girl explained. "I learned how to control them over time."

"That makes sense, I guess." I said. "Okay, how did you summon that flame sword?"

"I'm a high-level pyromancer." The girl replied. "I'm pretty much a master at fire magic. And it's called my Hellfire Katana, by the way."

"I haven't heard about the existence of a pyromancer in a long time." Arcia said. "They're few and far between, especially ones of her level."

"I know." I said. "My next question is: why are your legs, right arm and forehead silver?"

"They're robotic." The girl said. "I've experimented with technology a lot and ended up creating very advanced items."

"Interesting." Arcia said. "I've heard of experimentation with technology like that, but it never came close to the strength and movement speed of this technology."

"That's because they didn't know what they were doing." The girl said. "Do you have any other questions?"

"What is your name?" Arcia asked.

"I'll tell you that shortly." The girl said. "But first, I have something to ask you about. Follow me."

The girl turned and started walking away. We decided to follow her after a moment, and after walking for what seemed like hours, we came to a strange-looking building with large doors. One of the doors was damaged and the broken section was just large enough for the three of us to walk in. The girl used her flame magic to light up the building, and in the middle of the room was a small table with strange markings on it. The girl walked over to the table and motioned for us to follow her.

"I stumbled upon this a while back." The girl said. "I was hoping maybe you could help me figure out what it is."

"It seems to be a message of some sort." I said. "It's written in a runic language. Arcia may be able to translate it. She knows more ancient languages than I do."

"It's not a message." Arcia said. "It's some sort of puzzle. Kind of like a riddle. But if I'm going to solve it for you, I want to know your name first. That is my only condition to this offer."

"Fine." The girl said with a sigh. "My name is Joanna."

Arcia nodded and started to translate the question. After a while, she took out a small knife and lightly etched something into the space below it in the same language as the question. The message glowed and the response glowed a bright green color. The entire room lit up in a bright flash and the three of us passed out.

*Later, Arcia's POV*

I woke up to the sound of people shouting. I couldn't tell what they were saying because they were too far away, but by the time I opened my eyes, they were practically right next to me. I saw a white-haired boy with yellow eyes in a fancy red coat, a blonde girl with brown eyes and a silvery leg, and a few other people not far behind. One was a boy wearing a green explorer outfit, one was a girl that had huge pink and yellow hair, strange face-paint, a silvery leg, and a very small amount of clothing, one was another girl with a silvery arm, and the other almost looked like she could be the previous girl's twin, but she had what looked like some kind of wings or something on her back. The blonde girl kneeled down next to me and shook my shoulder.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" She asked. I looked around and saw Sieg and Joanna nearby, also just waking up. It looked like we were in the middle of a stone building, but it was different from the other one we were in.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The Stone Pyramid in the Jungle Labyrinth." The girl with the wings said. "How did you even end up here? And how did you get knocked out?"

"We don't know." Sieg replied. "We don't even know where this place is."

"This is the Caliosteo Fossil Park." The silver-haired boy said. "A dig site on the island of Ribular Town."

"I've never heard of it before." Sieg replied. "We're not from around here. The last thing I remember was a bright flash and the next thing I knew, we were here."

"By the way, we've never seen people with those kinds of clothes before." One of the girls said. "Where'd you get them?"

"Something tells me that you wouldn't know even if we told you." Sieg said. "Have you heard of Dyfan the Twilight City?"

"No." The winged girl said. "And I've been to a lot of places in my life."

"I didn't expect you to…" Sieg replied. "I'm going to look around a bit. Anyone want to go with me?" Joanna and I followed him out of the pyramid into a jungle, with the mystery people not far behind.

"There's no way this is anywhere near where we were before." I said when we got outside. "This is nothing like our home."

"Quiet." Sieg said. "Do you hear that?" I listened closely and heard a roar that I knew was not from a human and the two of us took off running in the direction of the sound.

We came to a clearing and saw two giant creatures that looked a bit like dinosaurs fighting with people telling them what to do.

"What in the world is going on here?" I asked.

"It's called a fossil battle." The blonde girl said. "They're common around here. These revived dinosaurs, known as vivosaurs, have elemental powers. People fight them against each other for competitions, settling arguments, or even just for fun."

"So no one really fights each other, just vivosaur against vivosaur?" I asked.

"Mostly." The silver-haired boy said. "Some people fight each other, and there have been a few incidents where vivosaurs have directly attacked people. One of those unlucky people was me."

"And you survived?" Joanna asked.

"Not exactly…" the boy replied. "I got revived, though."

"Who are you guys, anyways?" Sieg asked.

The people introduced themselves and told us that they all had special abilities that they used to fight enemies. Dina, Rupert, Todd, and Pauleen would probably be easy to remember, But Selena and Banette might be a bit difficult to tell apart from a distance.

"Well, I have a question for you guys." Sieg said. "Have any of you ever heard of an ability called Chaos Legion?"

"I've heard of it, but I don't know much about it." Banette said. "If you want to know more about it, you should try to track down Argis."

"Argis?" I asked. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"I don't know, but I don't need her advice." Sieg said. "I know pretty much everything there is to know about it. I'm a legionator myself."

"I didn't know there was more than one legionator." Banette said.

"We know there are at least three now." I said. "There's Sieg, which is the man next to me, Joanna, which is that girl over there, and this Argis girl, whoever she is."

"We need to figure out how to get back home." Sieg said. "But for now, we need to find a place to rest. It's getting a bit late."

"You could stay at one of our houses…" Selena suggested.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't know if that's the best idea for us." I said. I turned to Sieg and Joanna. "What do you guys think?"

"I don't know whether it's a good idea or not." Joanna said.

"I think we should stay with them." Sieg said. "They helped us and offered us shelter. We'll find a way to repay them later, though."

"Then you guys can stay at my house." Selena offered. "I have a couple of extra rooms that you guys can stay in."

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." Banette said. "Follow me."

We followed Selena and Banette to a very high-tech building. Selena gave us a tour, then led us to the guest bedrooms. We quickly fell asleep, despite knowing that we might be stuck here for a while.

**That's chapter 1! Hopefully this will end up being a good story. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, chapter 2 is here! Hope you guys like it! And in case you haven't already noticed, the story takes place after the final battle of "Adventures after the Cup," almost like an alternate version of "Back to the Adventure." The details from AatC will be explained during this, but the storyline of BttA will be nonexistent. Also, those of you who read my other stories may know about what sides the characters are on and details about them that will be different in this story. For those people, if there are any, forget what you know about the characters. Also, I decided to put Delacroix in, after all, so this chapter will be mostly about him. That said, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2

*Delacroix's POV*

I woke up sitting in the middle of a field with someone standing over me. I didn't recognize the voice, and when I opened my eyes, I realized that were a girl, but I didn't recognize them at all. But her looks and their outfit immediately told me I wasn't in the Celestial World anymore. But at the same time, I had no idea where I was at all.

"This isn't Rotarl or anywhere near it, is it?" I asked.

"What's Rotarl?" the mysterious girl asked. "Wait… is that the legendary city that that girl with the silver hair and orange eyes mentioned?"

"Yeah, I think so." Another girl that looked like the first girl's identical twin said as she walked over to me. "But wasn't that in another dimension or something?"

"I think so…" the first girl said. "How's that other girl doing?"

"She's fine." The second girl said. "But if these two are from another dimension, we should probably give them a tour of the park and explain how things work around here."

"I agree." The first girl said. The second girl turned around and started to walk away, but something immediately got me on high alert about her and I jumped to my feet. I summoned my sword and got ready to fight.

"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted.

"Whoa, calm down!" the girl shouted. "My name's Jennifer. I go by Jen and I'm a bit of a magic warrior."

"You mean a legionator?" I asked angrily.

"Your dimension must be where the crests that girl gave me are from…" Jennifer said.

"Who gave you the crests?" I asked as I disbanded my sword. "Tell me and I'll let you live."

"We don't know her name." The first girl said. "She had silver hair, orange eyes, and a strange outfit that covered her entire body except her head."

"And you are?" I asked.

"Kira." The girl said. "I'm stronger than normal humans and I can negate supernatural powers. That includes legions."

"Interesting." I said. "So you can just punch a legion and instantly break the crest?"

"Pretty much." Kira said.

"That must be pretty useful." Another female voice said. This one was much more familiar. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the girl that Kira and Jen had mentioned stand up.

"Siela?" I asked as I walked over to her. "Is that really you?"

"Delacroix?" she asked. "Where are we?"

"We're at Treasure Lake's pay-to-dig site." Kira said. "It's a dig site on Ribular Town in the Caliosteo Fossil Park."

"Kira, they have no clue what that is." Jen said. "They're from a different dimension, remember?"

"Oh, right…" Kira said. "Your names are Siela and Delacroix?"

"Well, technically my name is Victor." I said. "Victor Delacroix."

"That's French, isn't it?" Jen asked.

"Yes." Siela replied. "It means 'Champion of the Cross.'"

"That's a strange name to us." Jen said.

"Yeah, well, Kira and Jen are weird names to us." I replied.

"Point taken." Kira said. "Want a tour?"

"Might as well." I replied. "We might be stuck here for a while."

The two girls gave us a tour of the island and explained that arguments are settled using a technique known as fossil battles. She explained the highly advanced technology they had and demonstrated how to use it. They offered to let us stay with them, but they said they had to talk to someone named Dina first. They led us to their home. Another girl that looked just like the other two, only younger, was waiting at the door.

"Are these the two you mentioned?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Kira replied. "Victor and Siela, this is Dina. Her boyfriend, Rupert, is probably inside waiting for you guys."

"Nice to meet you and thanks for your help." I said. "And I would prefer being called Delacroix, if you don't mind."

"Alright." Dina said. "Nice to meet you guys. Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you." Siela said as we followed the three twins inside.

"You three are related, aren't you?" I asked Kira, Jen, and Dina.

"We're sisters." Jen replied.

"Interesting." I said. Then I noticed a silver-haired kid with golden eyes. "That's not the girl you were talking about, is it?"

"First of all, I'm a guy and my name is Rupert." The boy said, very annoyed. "I'm Dina's boyfriend."

"Sorry…" I said. "The long hair confused me. I just heard about a girl with silver hair and orange eyes who committed a serious crime from our dimension, so I didn't take the time to really think before I asked."

"It's not the first time someone has called me a girl, and it probably won't be the last." Rupert replied with a sigh. "Are you from the same place as those other three?"

"What do you mean?" Siela asked.

"What were their names?" Rupert asked. "Wasn't one of them Joanna or something like that? I can't remember the others. I know one started with an S and the other with an A…"

"Sieg and Arcia, perhaps?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think that was it." Dina replied.

"So they're here, too…" I said. "Where are they?"

"They're at one of our friends' houses." Rupert explained. "We can take you there tomorrow."

"Okay." Siela replied.

"Sieg might be surprised to see us." I said. "It's been, what, five years since Siela died and two since I died?"

"You guys were dead?" Dina asked.

"We somehow came back from the Celestial World and were sent here." Siela explained. "Maybe this is what was meant by 'after a long rest, the souls will be reborn as new lives?'"

"But that wouldn't explain Sieg and Arcia being here." I said.

"What's the Celestial World?" Kira asked. "Is that like Heaven? The place where souls are sent after death?"

"Basically." I replied.

After a long conversation and a lot of explanations, everyone went to sleep for the night. I didn't sleep well, but Siela seemed to. I just hoped I would get through the night.

*The next day, Delacroix's POV*

I woke up to a strange noise that I realized was coming from the clock next to the bed. I pressed a button on it to turn it off, just like Kira had told me to when it did that. I just wasn't expecting it to be that loud.

_Well, it is designed to wake us up…_ I thought as I got out of the bed with Siela getting up shortly after me.

"Did you sleep well?" Siela asked.

"Not really…" I replied. "I'll be fine, though."

Just then, I heard someone knocking on the front door. I walked out to see who it was, and more people I didn't know were standing there, with two people I did recognize walking up behind them.

"Please wait for a moment." I said. I then shut the door and went to get Dina and Rupert. When we got back, she invited the others to come in, since they were clearly her friends. When Sieg and Arcia saw me and Siela, they nearly freaked out.

"Am I seeing ghosts, or are they really there?" Sieg asked.

"It's really us, Sieg." Siela replied.

"So you guys were pulled out of the Celestial World and sent here with us, I guess?" Arcia asked.

"It appears that way." I replied.

"This is very strange." Another girl replied.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Joanna." The girl replied. "I am also from your dimension."

"Good to know." I said. "I can see that you're a legionator. You're on Sieg's side, so I guess I can trust you."

Once everyone was introduced and everything was explained to the extent that we could, we left the house. The others decided to train us in the ways of fossil battling, which would probably be useful if we were going to be there for a while. They even gave us some vivosaurs to use and special computers to explain their stats, abilities and effects. All of the vivosaurs they gave us were rank 20, which apparently is the highest rank. Each of us decided to take a different element of vivosaurs. I chose Neutral, Siela chose Water, Arcia chose Air, Sieg chose Earth, and Joanna chose Fire. Joanna's choice didn't surprise me with her being a pyromancer, though.

My team was a Giga Allo, a Krypto, a Ryden, an Aopteryx, and an O-Raptor Fiend.

Siela's team was a Heracles, a Mapo King, an Equinas, a Delta, and a Brontoth.

Arcia's team was a Teffla, a Nycto Ace, a Hibigon, a Geneos, and a Hypsi.

Sieg's team was a Papygon, which was surprising to me until I saw its stats, a Nigo, a Giga Raja, a Hopter, and an Arsith.

Joanna's team was a Dimorph Ace, a U-Raptor, a Sopteryx, a Maia, and a Lugmos.

"Hopefully we'll find a way out of here, but in the meantime, these will help us." I said.

"Combine that with our weapons and abilities and we'll be pretty much unstoppable." Sieg said.

"Weapons?" Dina said questioningly. "I don't see any weapons in your possession."

"That's because we summon them instead of carrying them around." I explained. "Sieg and I have swords and magic abilities, I don't know exactly what Joanna has, though I know she can control fire and she's very strong, Arcia has magic guns and Siela isn't really a fighter. She's good with a sword, but her powers are not for fighting. They're for healing."

"Cool, digadig!" Pauleen shouted.

"Um… does she do that a lot?" I asked.

"You mean saying 'digadig?'" Todd asked. "It's a verbal tic of hers. She can't control it. So in other words, yes, she does that a lot."

"That could get annoying after a while…" Sieg said. "But we'll have to get used to it."

"Well, let's go for now." Arcia suggested. "We might as well get used to life here until we can find a way back."

"Agreed." I said. "Let's go."

_This dimension is very interesting. _I thought. _Maybe being trapped here isn't such a bad thing…_

**And that's chapter 2! Not much action yet, but it'll get better. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. notice

**bad news for my readers: I have severe writers block and I have a life to keep up with... I have very little time to work on my stories and I can not think clearly enough to write... (as if my stories were any good anyways...) so they are now on hold for an unknown amount of time... it could be a week, could be a year, could be complete cancellation... I have no idea yet. sorry for the inconvenience...**


End file.
